THE NEW ORIGINAL SIBILING
by Darkest Mystery
Summary: Silas is on the loose and Katherina has the cure so Esther decides it's the perfect time to kill klaus.She realize the best way to kill a monster is with a monster she could control.when Klaus discovers his mother's plan he must leave but not w/o telling a certain blonde.Will Caroline go with him or will she hold Tyler's leaving over his head? And will Esther finally kill Klaus?
1. Mistakes

**I've decided to restart this story because i think i can make it better so tell me what you think of it now plz REVIEW!**

Esther was thrown to the ground so hard that you could hear her bones breaking she cried in pain as a figure hovered over her someone she created. What had she done was create monster even worse than her own son and Silas put together who's intent was on more than killing her but on destroying looked up to her and the memory of the months before flashed in her mind...

**two months earlier...**

Esther watched as the star for the summoning was each point was a witch that practiced expression and that had a drive to kill. Esther stood in the center of the star holding a newborn witch and blood. She looked around seeing that everything was set and her plan was almost ready to eyes flicked to the newborn in her arms and a smile formed on her lips as she saw her fast asleep innocently sleeping peacefully. She looked up when the bells that signaled twilight rang and signaled the witches surrounding her to simultaneously started chanting something in latin as Esther watched the baby with curious eyes waiting for something to nothing did the baby just laid still fast asleep in her arms. She noticed the witches had finished and let go of the baby dropping her to ground causing her to erupt in tears. Esther looked down at her and walked over to one of the witches to grab a dagger was a crystal like silver that had the words "**Tempus irer finem**" (it's latin).She walked over to the crying newborn and plunged the knife in her heart and pulled it out blood seeped from the heart of the newborn as her life came to an end.

The witches stared intently at the now dead newborn as the baby's eyes started to flicker open and her cries once again filled the leaned over to pick up the baby,gave her the blood, and watched as the baby girl's face transformed into one of a vampire and she greedily drank the drank every last drop then Esther sat her back down and watched as the baby's body started to contort and grow as while baby cried in pain all the witches stared with blank expressions. When it finally stopped the newborn was replaced with a one year old with long,dark brown hair, sirene blue eyes, and pale white skin. The little girl looked up at Esther with a blank expression that matched the other gave her a warm smile and cupped her cheek in her infant mimicked Esther's action as their eyes stayed like that for several moments before the infant dropped her hand Esther doing the same afterwards. The one year old got on all fours and crawled towards esther opening her armsin signal to pick her picked her up immediately feeling the weight difference. she nodded at the witch who gave her the dagger and the witch brought over blood and gave it to the child once Esther sat her down. They kept repeating process until the little girl was six and had grown enough for one day. She was exhausted was laying on the ground her face masking digust and eyes hiding rage as she looked at Esther innocently.

"Isabelle"

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and don't forget REVIEW!**


	2. A plan?

**Sorry about the last chapter being so short i'll aim for longer chapters and please excuse the errors.**

**Isabelle's POV**

"Isabelle" a woman in front of me said. I guess that was my name but how would I know everyone here just gawk's at me like I'm a new species I guess I am but that doesn't mean they should stare at me idiots. The woman in front of me smiled a proud smile and it made me sick but I don't show disgust though only innocence...for now. How could I not hate her after what she's done. I may only be six but I'm not dumb I know fake when I see it. I remember everything how they killed my parents in front of my eyes when I was baby, how they caressed my cheek with their blood stained hands,and how this woman dropped and killed me. How can you forgive a person like that but it's not enough to kill every person here no that's to easy I want all of them to suffer. Yea I'm evil for a six year old well actually six blood bag old. i noticed the people staring at me and decided I should say something cute and adorable.

"Momma" I said in such a sweet voice I almost puked instead I smiled and I signaled for her to pick me up. She leaned over to pick me up and I smiled a sweet, pathetic smile that grown ups consider cute. She bounces me up and down until eventually I fall into a deep sleep.

**Esther's POV**

When she fell asleep I handed her to one of the witches to take her to bed.I hadn't heard anyone call me momma since my children's human days. She wasn't like my children though she was sweet to the core and would listen and do everything I say without complaint(i know Esther's nieve but hey she tried to kill Klaus this is my payback).She grew six times today and soon will be ready to kill Klaus and hopefully the rest of my children as well. With her power she won't need a white oak stake to kill them a simple bat of her eyelashes and they'll be dead.

"Esther"the witch whose name was Crystal said bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yes?"

"Should we be letting the girl sleep she should grow at least four more times today" she said with a frown

"Crystal she will need the rest in order to develop her power" I said in response she nodded and walked away. It took five expression witches to do this ritual each of them wronged by one my obminations that I call children.I wish could've have seen Kol in his last few seconds of life looked into his eyes as his life faded away and laughed as he went up in flames.(She wonders why her children are evil I'd be evil too if I had Esther and Mikeal as parents I'd probably be worst than all the originals). That little girl will kill them all and I will get to watch. This girl was now my daughter and my saviour she was an original the original witch hybrid. Klaus was in for hell when she was ready and a very painful death.

I walked to the six year old's room and watched her as she slept. To think that something so sweet and innocent could be so powerful maybe she's to sweet she might not be able to kill anyone let alone Klaus. I shook the thoughts away and retired to my bed for some much needed rest.

**The next day Isabelle's POV**

I woke the next morning by someone forcefully shaking me and responded by giving them one hell of an anerisum. they collasped to the floor and a smirk graced my features.I could hear her heart beat quicken and her blood race faster as her head was aching like it was caving into itself. It made me feel such joy to see her suffer but alas all good things must come to an end Esther rushed in the room to see the witch on the floor screaming out in agony.

"STOP!" she yelled though I wanted to disobey her I didn't and did as she said because if I didn't I wouldn't get to finish out my plan.

"Sorry mother I don't know what happened"I said faking regret and innocence

"It's okay sweetie you don't know yet the extent of your powers"I gave a small,apologetic smile and watched as the witch raised from the ground looking sadly unharmed.

"Sorry"I said to the now standing witch not feeling sorry at all but making sure it sounded like I did.

"it's okay it means your powers are developing"I have a question why is everyone here so obsessed with my powers. I'm a witch-vampire so what I mean I know I awesome and all but I don't need them looking at me like I'm a lab rat.

"Come on Isabelle time to feed" Esther said holding out her hand.I try to mask the fact that I'm a vampire when I grasp her hand just for pratice.I succeed but she doesn't notice she just takes me into the kitchen and hands me a sippy cup filled with blood. As soon as I smell the blood I try my hardest not to vamp out but fail as I feel the veins come onto my face and my eyes darken. I greedily gulp down the blood and feel my veins retract when I finish. I drop to the floor and cry in pain as my bones start to break 's an excruciating feeling but somehow enjoyable I mean in a sick, twisted way but I kinda like it. The feeling eventually goes away but we repeat this process until I'm fifteen year old sprawled out on the floor body was already healed but eventually I will have to do this again until I'm eighteen(gotta wait to eighteen for everything).At eighteen my aging will freeze and i will stay eighteen forever. I got up when I heard someone approaching the door. I looked to see...

**who's at the door? what's Isabelle's plan? am I going to shave my head?**

**Find out next time when I post the next chapter now a message from our provider**

**I need reviews. You need reviews. We all need reviews. Help the cause by posting a review.**


End file.
